


Til Curtain

by chibixkadaj



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon provides Hakyeon with a little extra motivation in between his dance performances -- one-off from "His Stray Cat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Curtain

Sweat drips from his forehead as he steps off the stage. The white walls of the back corridors are both blindingly bright and somehow nonexistent. Hakyeon’s so caught up in the aftermath of his performance that he feels like he’s walking amongst the clouds. It’s exhilarating, and admittedly a little unnerving. Finally he makes it to the backroom and all but collapses on the couch. Slender fingers wrap around a water bottle that he drinks half of and nearly pours over his head, but the couch isn’t his and the clothes are too nice to cover in water. He’ll just have to shower later. 

He’s all but sunk into the couch when there’s a knock at his already open door. Bright eyes look over in confusion as Jaehwan pushes the door as wide as it’ll go and runs up to Hakyeon, taking him into a bone crushing hug. “That was awesome!” He says excitedly, “almost as good as when I’m on stage~” He pulls back and winks, earning him a chop to the neck from Hakyeon as he laughs. “Almost huh?” Hongbin, and Wonshik filter into the room with Taekwoon lingering at the back. “You know guys as much as I want to see you I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed back here.” 

The three are looking between each other and grinning which causes Hakyeon to quirk a brow, “Uh…guys?” 

Their snickering at Hakyeon’s expense is cut off by the voice at the doorway, “Are you guys seriously just going to stand here laughing? Help me with these bags!” Sanghyuk groans but he’s really smiling widely at Hakyeon. Hakyeon, in turn, is stunned to see his little Hyukkie here. He regains enough feeling in his legs to rush over and pull Sanghyuk in the hug so tight the other is practically choking. “Hyung calm down!” He laughs, trying to push Hakyeon off but to no avail. “When did you get back?! Ohhh, our Hyukkie~ You have to tell me all about Europe!” Finally managing to catch a breath Sanghyuk agrees but only after Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Wonshik agree to help him bring his bags back home. “They dragged me straight from the airport here.” He rolls his eyes. But the look of surprise on Hakyeon’s face was priceless and Sanghyuk would do it again in an instant. 

Finally the four make their way out of the dressing room, bidding Hakyeon a cheerful “see you at home!” before they go. Hakyeon smiles, brightly but tired, as he leans against Taekwoon who’s been unsurprisingly silent for the whole exchange. “You planned this, didn’t you?” Hakyeon teases and Taekwoon smirks in reply. Taekwoon is the ultimate secret keeper. 

“You did really well,” The darker haired male says as he closes the door gently with his foot. He guides Hakyeon back to the couch and wraps his arms around those thin, toned shoulders. “That’s all I ever want to hear from you,” Hakyeon breaths back, cheek nuzzled in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. Performing on stage is, of course, everything Hakyeon’s ever wanted; but sitting entangled in Taekwoon’s arms is undeniably a close second. The warmth of his body is so soothing and Taekwoon’s scent fills him with comfort. Hakyeon breaths small moan of a sigh just at the thought of the man before him. Taekwoon’s lips tug into a smirk and he runs his fingers through the bright red hair, pulling him back gently so he can capture those sweet, thin lips. Taekwoon’s body is warm, his mouth hot, and though Hakyeon was hardly able to sit up just moments ago there’s a new energy in his body that has him practically crawling on top of Taekwoon as their lips touch and their tongues dance. 

“You have to be back on stage later, don’t you?” Taekwoon whispered against the other’s lips, hands firm on his hips. But Hakyeon is already unbuttoning the sheer white top and tossing it to the side, “We’ve more than enough time. Besides, I need a little bit of fire for the next one~” 

Taekwoon’s fingers work quickly to take away the rest of Hakyeon’s tight, form fitting stage outfit. White has always looked good against the tan skin but Taekwoon wastes no time to strip him bare so he can worship the man before him. Hakyeon is straddled across Taekwoon’s waist, lips pressed against his collar as he sucks just hard enough to bruise Taekwoon’s skin. Just a little. Just a small mark. He’s only a little possessive after all. Slender fingers run through the dark hair as Hakyeon’s tongue finds its way over his lover’s chest. He licks gently at first, feeling the slight ministration send shivers through Taekwoon’s body. His pants are tenting now—Hakyeon grins into his work, using his teeth now, loving the way he feels Taekwoon grow beneath him. 

\-----

25 minutes until curtain.

\-----

Long fingers roam over Hakyeon’s skin, hips lifting so he can rub against that finely curved ass. It’s not enough. Dark eyes capture Hakyeon’s in a lustful gaze and he gives wordless instructions. Without missing a beat, Hakyeon takes a long lick over his middle finger and brings it behind him. A low moan leaves his lips as his own finger pushes slowly into him. Had they more time this would be done far differently. Hakyeon would take Taekwoon into his mouth-- worship him like the God that Taekwoon was to him while giving himself over fully. But there’s no time. He can feel the seconds tick away as he pushes another finger inside of him. Then he starts scissoring, trying to find the quickest way to prepare. Gasps and moans are flooding from him as Taekwoon’s hand wraps around his busy wrist and takes control of the pace. “P-please, Taekwoonie… I just want… Ah- I just want you.”

Although Hakyeon’s not left handed he forces himself to work the confines of Taekwoon’s black jeans free while he continues to open himself up. Gentle fingers run up the length of Taekwoon’s cock and the heat from his touch alone makes Hakyeon shiver in anticipation. “C-can I?” Hakyeon’s glances up with eyes almost too innocent for the actions they’re carrying out. Of course Taekwoon nods yes-- How could he say anything other than yes?

\-----

17 minutes until curtain.

\-----

It’s a struggle for Hakyeon to stay quiet as he lowers himself over Taekwoon’s pulsing length. “Oh god,” his head rolls back and his eyes shut tightly as he pushes further, struggling for each inch until he’s all the way down, all the way filled with the love of his life.  
Taekwoon’s a quiet lover who relishes the moans and whimpers that tumble from Hakyeon’s sweet thin lips. But occasionally he lets out a low moan and a shuddered breath that act like music to Hakyeon’s ears. 

“Taekwoonie-ahhh…” Hakyeon breaths, resting their foreheads together and entwining a hand into the long, dark hair. His back arches as their hips clash and clash over and over again, his nails claiming Taekwoon’s back as their possession. Today is rougher than their usual go at it. The time constraint puts more need into their movements, but the way the force the Taekwoon’s thrusts causes Hakyeon’s hips to bounce is just too intoxicating. He doesn’t want it to end but he’s so desperate for the release he feels building up inside him. Taekwoon shifts just the slightest bit, hands holding Hakyeon in place as he seeks out that spot that will send his lover into absolute ecstasy. 

Hakyeon yelps, his nails dig deeper and all the can shout is “More, more, more-!!” And of course Taekwoon complies, his hips poised and pounding into Hakyeon with strong, loving force. “Taek-…I-” but Hakyeon can only gasp, back arched, head back as his mouth opens in a silent scrgeam. He comes between them, swift and fulfilling, and the way he tightens around Taekwoon pulls him to his release as well. Hakyeon laughs as he slumps against Taekwoon’s chest, cuddling up close as the two ride out their orgasms. 

\-----

5 minutes until curtain. 

\-----

Although he wants nothing more than to snuggle with Taekwoon on the couch of his dressing room, Hakyeon would never actually skip out on a performance. It took a minute to clean themselves up, another to redress, and hardly a second to get a good luck kiss from Taekwoon (though, of course, he took a little extra time to really enjoy it). Looking out from the stage, dark eyes settled eagerly on the five faces of his family. Wonshik, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and Taekwoon just returning to his seat—all smiling proudly, all looking at him. But he is the proud one. Between jobs and school and travelling, his family had become something truly admirable- no, they were more than that. They’re a force to be reckoned with. 

With a smile, he nods towards the soundboard and closes his eyes as the music starts. His dance is loose but powerful, his body lithe and strong as he carries out each movement. Fire commands his muscles, passion that only Taekwoon can bring out in him pushing him with the beat. But it’s more than Taekwoon’s unending love, it’s all of them who give him the drive to perform. For them, he wants to be Hakyeon the performer, Hakyeon the mother, Hakyeon the provider, Hakyeon the lover. Everything and anything he can be because to him they’re everything he needs. Wonshik, his hooligan; Jaehwan, his helper; Hongbin, his assailant; Sanghyuk, his little one; and of course Taekwoon, his stray cat.


End file.
